The invention relates to airbag arrangements for a vehicle occupant restraint system.
It is known to fold an airbag of a vehicle occupant restraint system to an airbag package and to pack it in a tightly heat sealed, evacuated film (vacuum packaging). This is described for instance in DE 10 2004 056 128 A1.
A difficulty of the vacuum packaging of an airbag is that a gas generator for inflating the airbag has to be arranged on the airbag. For this purpose openings in airbag and film are required which affect the leak tightness of the heat sealed airbag package. For instance the airbag and the film enclosing the airbag have an opening through which the gas generator reaches into the airbag.
The gas generator can also be predominately arranged inside of the airbag whereat however an ignition cable of the gas generator has to be guided through the airbag and the film to the outside. Furthermore, the gas generator inserted into the airbag is fixed to a mounting structure of the vehicle car body by means of stud bolts which are for instance welded or fixed with clamps to the gas generator whereby the stud bolts have also to be lead out of the airbag and the film.